Making Tonight Count
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Bechloe prompt: Bechloe Bechloe prompt: Bechloe making out, battling for dominance and rolling around in bed, each trying to get on top of the other but suddenly, caught in the heat of the moment, falling off the bed. They end up having rough sex on the floor. Chloe G!P"


Beca and Chloe Beale were having their first date night in two years. When the women found out that Beca was pregnant, they both agreed that their daughter should be their number one priority. Their friends and family had offered to watch over Sarah from the moment she was born to give the couple some alone time, but they always respectfully declined. It wasn't that they didn't trust their friends with their little bundle of joy, they were just happier when they were all together as a family. The week prior, Aubrey had offered to watch Sarah that coming Saturday, like she did every couple of weeks, and was surprised when Chloe had accepted the offer.

When Saturday night came, Chloe dropped Sarah off at Aunt Aubrey's before returning home to pick up her wife to go to dinner. The ginger walked into her house and noticed that the lights were dimmed. Before Chloe could call for her wife, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and slowly move down her front. Suddenly a tongue was licking the shell of her ear. Chloe was enjoying the feeling of her wife's hands on her body until she remembered they had dinner plans. "Beca baby, we have reservations in twenty minutes at Amy's and I still have to change."

The brunette's right hand resumed its' journey south and started to caress her wife's extra appendage that was hardening quickly. "Awe, you're so adorable that you think I want to spend our first night without our daughter anywhere but our bedroom."

Chloe turned around so she could take Baca's hand and lead her wife to their desired destination. The red head was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what the brunette was wearing. All Beca had on was black lingerie. The top had a sinfully low neckline that showed off the DJ's cleavage, Chloe's favorite feature, a skimpy set of panties, suspenders, and complete with a pair of six inch matching stilettos. Chloe nearly came on the spot, but recovered quickly and picked Beca up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

The redhead gently set her wife down on the bed and immediately set to work, kissing, licking, and biting at the brunette's neck before moving down to her collar bone. When Chloe reached Beca's breasts, she removed the bustier and immediately wrapped her mouth around the brunette's left nipple before moving to the right. The DJ combed her fingers through her wife's fiery locks as she began licking down the brunette's stomach down to her panties. Chloe lightly nipped at the skin just above the lace material before taking the top of the underwear between her teeth and pulling them down Beca's legs.

Chloe quickly stripped off her own clothing before settling between her wife's legs before quickly looking up and enjoying the view of Beca completely naked, chest heaving in anticipation, and eyes dark with lust. The red head stuck her tongue out and took a long lick through Beca's folds, loving the wetness she found there. "Fuck baby, you're soaked. It really has been awhile."

Beca simply moaned and pulled Chloe up by her arm, "I love when you eat me out, but we don't have all the time in the world for slow and passionate love making like we did in college. I want you to fuck me fast and rough," the brunette husked as she wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist, pulling her down into a heated kiss. When she had her wife distracted, Beca flipped the cover over and gave the red head a mocking look. "I was always told that if I wanted something, I should take things into my own hands."

The DJ grabbed Chloe's dick at the base and took it all in one thrust, her head falling back at being so filled by her wife as she started rocking her hips. The red head was getting equal enjoyment as her hands flew to Beca's hips and began meeting the brunette thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for the DJ's walls to begin clamping down on Chloe, nearly suffocating her.

"Baby, I'm so close, rub my clit."

Chloe did as she was told, instantly being rewarded to a new angle as Beca bent at the waist and started kissing Chloe passionately. The ginger took her wife's vulnerable position to flip their positions. The brunette was not impressed with Chloe's actions and tried to get back on top. Knowing Beca didn't like being on bottom, the ginger was able to prevent her wife from getting back on top. This did not deter the DJ who reached her hand down between Chloe's legs and pinched at her balls immediately before putting all of her weight into rolling herself and Chloe, sending them rolling off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

The couple landed with a loud thud, but refused to be distracted from their current mission of getting on top of the other. At this point, Chloe had had enough and pinned Beca's hands above her head while thrusting frantically in and out of her. The rough, passionate sex and Chloe's dominance, both things that the brunette hadn't seen in a long time, quickly threw Beca over the edge. Seeing her wife orgasm so hard and Beca's walls clenching tightly around her dick forced Chloe over the edge and came inside the brunette immediately after. Unbeknownst to the couple at the time, they had just conceived their second child.

After she had gone flaccid, Chloe pulled out of and rolled off of Beca before standing up and offering a hand to the brunette to help her up. The couple let a smirk pass between them as Beca leaned in to kiss Chloe. For a few moments, the kiss remained slow and loving for a few moments until the brunette reached her hand down to grope the ginger's extra appendage and pushed Chloe back onto the bed and moved to straddle her. "You really thought you were gonna get off after just one round?"

Chloe let a perverted smile spread across her face as she gripped her wife's hips as her wife strattled and was buried in Beca's wet heat. "I was hoping you wouldn't."


End file.
